silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fate System
The Fate System What Is It and When To Use It Say you and your RP partener's character get into an argument that devolves into an all out fight. Both of your characters seem evenly matched, they both have a good set of Abilities they can draw upon, and are both equal in strength and intelligence. So who wins the fight? If neither of you can decide, then allow a dice roll to decide for you! That is the Fate System in a nutshell! This can also work in instances where you are not up against another player but up against fate itself. Should your character successfully dodge a bullet from an NPC? Should he notice that his drink was spiked at a party? How much damage might a 12 foot drop incur, if any? All these situations and more can be solved with the roll of a single six sided di! (In the forum chat room you can type in "/roll", but you are required to calculate your own additional Value. Typing "/roll" will only show you the baseline dice roll. More on this below.) You do not always have to resort to the Fate System in order to solve a dispute or decide the direction of a story! A player may write and participate entirely in narrative form, where actions, and even forum RP, may be pre-written or pre-concluded in the outcomes and it is completely acceptable. The Fate System is merely here for situations where the player is attempting something and the outcome is uncertain, a PC disagrees over an outcome with the GM, or two players disagree over the outcome. The Fate System will be active in any Live (Chat Room) Event RPs where a designated GM (Game Master) is present. The GM will decide when to roll dice to decide on outcome. For more information on GMing in SnB, please see the below section: "The Silver & Bone Guide to Game Mastering". Currency - Silvers and Bones Silvers: Points you spend on buying Abilities. Bones: Points you spend in RP to help determine the success of your dice rolls. Only Silvers should really concern any non-RPers in our group, although many Abilities affect RP. When you first submit a character to the group, you will start with 10 Silvers to spend on Abilities for that character. If your character had a form before moving to Chambury, you can also spend 2 Silvers out of your starting 10, plus an explanation on how and why your character has this form when you submit your character sheet to the group. You may include the explanation in the Background portion of your character ref sheet as well. If a character pre-joins a Clan outside of Chambury, they may do so for free and select one free Clan ability. If they complete the Clan Entry challenge after their character becomes active in the group/in Chambury, they may take an additional free Clan Ability, as well as a Silver for completing that challenge. '''You may include the explanation in the Background portion of the character ref sheet. How to Earn Silvers * Participating in RP events. They can be granted by any mod acting as a GM. * Completing any Challenge, even RP Challenges. See the Challenge section for more information on the kinds of Challenges as well as a list of General Challenges. * Completing forum RP threads. Just contact a mod with a link to the thread and they will grant you a Silver. * 1 Silver is earned if you work on something solo/by yourself. * 2 Silvers are earned per person if you collaborate. (Collabs must be 50/50. Does not stack with RP.) Admin and Moderators have the right to step in if you fail to complete an agreed upon collaboration. Penalties may be issued on a case-to-case basis. * '''Only mods are allowed to distribute Silvers. But it is your responsibility to keep your reference sheet updated with the amount you have. "Above and Beyond" - For Submitted Comics, Animations and literary works that are over 10,000 wordsinto chapters. Animations should be more than simple blinks and have obvious effort put into them. It is up to Mod discretion whether a piece is 'Above and Beyond' or not. * 3 Silvers for Solo 'Above and Beyond'. * 4 Silvers (each person) for Collaborated 'Above and Beyond.' not stack with RP How to Spend Silvers * It is important that you keep track of how many Silvers your character has. Please adjust the amount on their reference sheet accordingly whenever you gain or spend them. Also be sure to add whatever Abilities you bought with the Silvers as well as how many Fragments those Abilities have. * You cannot spend Silvers on Abilities for a Clan or Order you do not belong to, nor a Form you do not have unlocked. * Silvers belong the character that earned them. You cannot spend one character's Silvers on Abilities for another. Obtaining and Using Bones Bones are basically points that a player can spend on the success of their dice rolls against other Players. It is added to whatever number they roll, and must be claimed before the player actually rolls. In other words, the player must state how many Bones they are spending to make a roll successful. A "successful" roll will be higher than their opponent's roll, whether it's the GM or another player. EXAMPLE: Jon offers up 2 of his 5 Bones to use in a roll against another Player. He rolls a 1d6 (a single six-sided di) and gets a 3. His final number is therefore 5. His opponent spent 3 Bones and rolled a 1. His final number is 4. Jon's roll is considered a success over his opponent's, and his character is able to carry out his action. Once these Bones are spent, however, they will be gone for the remainder of the Scene/Session. You can still roll a di however. You do not need Bones to roll. Bones just affect the success of your rolls. Every character starts with a baseline amount of Bones depending on their race: Humans have a baseline of three Bones. Therianthropes have a baseline of five Bones. Other Non-Human or Therianthrope NPCs, such as most demons, vampires, angels, spirits, Fae etc. also have a baseline of five Bones. Though special exception can be made with clearance from a mod. The amount of Bones you have to spend only changes in the following scenarios: * For each Form you unlock, you gain +1 Bone in all Scenes. * If you're an Alpha, you gain +1 Bone for every member of your Pack is present in each Scene. * Some Abilities, such as Willful permanantly add +1 Bone per Scene. The amount of Bones added may increase with additional Ranks. * Other than these situations, you cannot increase your amount of Bones. However, you can increase their value which is almost the same thing. We call increasing the value of your Bones, Fragments. Bone Fragments Bone Fragments = Extra Bones used for a specific Ability. The number of Fragments are added onto the number you roll. Fragments are mentioned in their respective Abilities' descriptions and can only be used for THAT Ability. Players can use Fragments as well as Bones from their usual, default stash on their dice rolls. EXAMPLE: Jon is in combat with another Player. His character has Martial Arts (Rank 3) which means he has a distinct advantage over his opponent in combat. Martial Arts (Rank 3) grants him +1 Fragment in this situation. This is added onto whatever he rolls with his 1d6, plus whatever Bones he decided to spend on making his strike to his opponent's throat successful. Jon declares 2 Bones, declares his character's possession of Martial Arts (Rank 3), and rolls a 5 on his 1d6. 2 Bones + 1 Fragment from the Martial Arts Ability + 5 from the roll = 7. His opponent also declares 2 Bones, but has no Ability to counter Jon's Martial Arts. He rolls a 4. 2 Bones + 4 from the roll = 6. Jon's strike to his enemy's throat is successful. The players then decide how much damage this has caused, which can be decided upon either through another roll of the dice (with a roll of 6 being "broken neck" and a roll of 1 being "enough to stun".) Or they can make it up as they go. They've agreed that the blow landed. Note that you can still use Fragments from Abilities in your rolls even without your default number of Bones. You never need Bones to roll a di. Eclipsing This page contains detailed information regarding Eclipsing, both what it means within the context of the world/lore, as well as how this condition functions in-game. Magic Errata Using magic requires the use of Bones. Purchasing spells requires Silvers. Click the above link to be taken to a detailed section on Magic Errata in the world of SnB as well as how it functions in-game. A Brief Guide to Roleplay Etiquette 1. Godmodding/Overposting - Godmodding, overpowering, or disregarding/ignoring the direct actions of another character upon one's own is prohibited and considered very rude. It is bad form to blatantly ignore the participation of another character or to disregard their actions. This mostly applies to fighting or any direct physical action that occurs between characters. Before starting a battle or direct character interaction, please ask the other player(s) if it is permissible to harm/touch them. Details regarding this interaction can then be worked out between players. 2. Character Death - It is up to each player to decide if their character may die or receive permanent damage from another character during RP or an art/written challenge. As mentioned in the Godmodding section, please clarify any and all damage or risk of possible death with those you are interacting with. During live RP, a GM will assume your character is open to damage or death unless otherwise notified though such lasting effects will always be decided with the roll of a dice at which point severity can be decided upon. 3. Take Damage, Show Damage - This is also considered a form of godmodding. Pay attention to how much damage your character takes and be sure to have them show the appropriate effects. If your character takes multiple, heavy blows to the head, they will most likely suffer a concussion of some sort at best. 4. When In Doubt, Talk It Out-''' Don't be afraid to ask others for advice on what your character should do in certain situations. '''Though it is considered polite (and also avoids confusion) to use some sort of tag such as "OOC" or double parentheses to indicate that you are speaking out of character. When facing down tense or complex situations, it is always good to keep an open avenue of creative discourse between players and GMs. 5. Post Orders -''' You don't always have to post in a particular order. Many live/chat RPs do not have posting orders and story progression seems to happen naturally as the characters proceed. If things become hectic, such as if a fight breaks out or there's a substantial spike in action, a posting order can be decided to help keep things clear. Again, it is important to keep an open avenue of ooc discussion among players to help decide such things and avoid conflict. In tabletop RPing, players can roll for initiative. In this case, whoever has the highest number out of rolling a 1D6 goes first, followed by the second highest, and so on. '6. The Fate System is Not Always Mandatory -' The Fate System is there to help solve disputes, maintain a sense of order, balance power between characters, and make the game more fun and challenging. It isn't mandatory for free form RP, such as those taking place in the forum, though it will be mandatory in some settings, such as event RPs. This is because many of our events consist of five or more people posting at the same time, many of which may have drastically different writing styles or thoughts on outcome. The Fate System will help to help streamline the storytelling process amongst different styles of storytelling. '7. Settling Disputes and Answering Questions-' If a dispute arises that cannot be solved by enacting the Fate System, '''please do not hesitate to contact a mod. That's why we're here! Also see our Code of Conduct section for more information on RP rules. Rolling the Dice To better speedily facilitate and resolve actions, especially in Chat RP and Events. You may use dice rolls to help randomize events. Firstly we shall go over terms and how they work out. These are just a rough guideline and are secondary to Rule of Cool and narrative flow. Terms * A Success means that the action goes through how you intend it to, or possibly even better. * A Fail is the opposite of a Success, and means something has gone horribly wrong. * A Partial success means that the action has worked, but at a cost or lessened impact. * A Null is a Failure that does not penalize the Character. * A natural roll is the dice roll itself. * A modified roll is the roll plus any bonuses and minus any penalties. * An advantaged roll lets you roll 2 dice and keep the highest. * A disadvantaged roll forces you to roll 2 dice and keep the lowest. * A contested roll is an action against another character or NPC. Both characters will roll against the other and tally up and compare their total number successes or failures. * A static roll is a modified roll versus a set number (A#), this number is set by the GM for the action involved. Tying your shoes is a 2, slam dunking a ball is a 5, lifting a car could be an 10, building a bomb out of paperclips, chewing gum and a tomato is a 14, etc. Success and the degrees of it. For all rolls. * A natural 6 is 1 success. * A natural 1 is 1 fail. In a contested roll. * A modified roll of 4+ is 1 success. This is always at least a partial success and cannot get worse. * A modified roll of 3 or less is 1 fail. This is always at best a partial success and cannot get better. * If your modified roll is double/triple/quadruple/etc. the opponents roll, it is 1 success. * You add up successes, subtract fails. Compare vs opponent. This determines outcome. For static rolls. * You get 1 fail for having a modified roll that is less than the A#. * You get 1 success for having a modified roll that meets or beats the A#. * You get 1 success for doubling the A#, etc. * Add up successes and fails, need at least 1 success to complete it successfully. For example, Mikelos the Were-Corgi decides to try and strike Donapablo the Were-Duck, who chooses to dodge away. With all his bonuses Mikelos has a +2 on his rolls to strike and Donapablo has a +3 to dodge. Mikelos rolls a 6 and gets a total of 10 on his roll, Donapablo rolls a 1 and gets a total of 4 on his roll. Mikelos has a total of 3 successes, 1 from rolling a 6, 1 from have a modified roll above 4 and 1 from having a result that doubles his opponent. Donapablo has a grand total of 0 successes, while he has 1 success from having a modified roll above 4, he also has 1 fail from rolling a 1. He's boned, literally. Mikelos kicks him in the leg, breaking it and sending him tumbling to the ground. '''I have been informed that there are no Were-Corgis and Were-Ducks in the game, pity...' '' As another example, Raphatalos the Were-Trout decides to try and knock Leonando the Were-Turkey off the roof of a skyscraper. He's a weakling and clearly outmatched and has no bonuses to his roll, Leonando though is a bad-ass mother of two adorable kittens and has a +6 to his roll. They roll on it and while Raphatalos gets a roll of 4, Leonando gets a 6 for a modified 12. Raphatalos gets 1 success to Leonando's 3, though he rolled a 4 and can claim a partial success. That success leads him to knock Leonando off the roof, but as a result quickly follows him down. I have been informed that there are no Were-Trout or Were-Turkeys, sorry for getting your hopes up. Category:The Fate System Category:Game Mechanics Category:Lore